Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Conteúdo/@comment-28055588-20170928025300
Yo Aqui é o Kyo, pessoal da IG já me conhece mas eu sou relativamente novo pro pessoal da Liber Proeliis, então esse post também é uma forma de vocês me conhecerem e já começarem a odiar. Trabalhei lá na IG mais nas franquias de DMC, Resident Evil e Tokyo Ghoul, porém principalmente nesta primeira, onde estão todos os perfis que foram criados por mim (Os outros eu mais fiz bico, já que sou parceiro do pessoal que criou tais perfis e participo ativamente de debates envolvendo essas obras e outras. E bem, como dá pra ver, com a junção das Wikias, eu venho pra cá pra trazer conteúdo também. Comecemos? Pelo que dá pra ver, meu palpite é que os perfis de DMC são baseados principalmente nas classificações antigas da VsBattle - e como o pessoal da IG sabe, eu já discordava da classificação antiga deles em alguns pontos e discordo da classificação atual totalmente, desde suas considerações de Hax até feitos. Então eu to aqui pra trazer infos que eu e o resto da Staff de DMC da IG coletou ao longo do tempo e ver o que o pessoal da Liber Proeliis acha Como diria Jack, o Estripador, vamos por partes: Dois Milênios Atrás, havia uma Guerra entre o... Não, não, antes disso. Vamos com a criação do universo No Mangá Oficial de Devil May Cry 3, Code 1: Dante, nos é dito que o Mundo nasceu das Trevas - fazendo referência a explicação dada de que originalmente, toda a existência se tratava de Trevas Intermináveis, A crucible of chaos, e que mesmo dali surgiu uma luz, que se tornaria eventualmente o nosso universo uma vez que tal luz fosse separada das trevas. O mangá cita que, eventualmente, o Universo original foi separado, as Trevas se tornando o reino dos Demônios, enquanto a Luz se tornou o domínio dos Demônios. Então, o que temos aqui: A luz e os Humanos (referidos como Mortais no mangá) surgiram enquanto o Universo Original ainda era um. Demônios e Humanos conviviam até que, eventualmente, o Universo Original foi separado entre o que temos atualmente (O Mundo Humano e o Submundo), e eles conviveram por muito tempo depois. Sabemos que o Mundo Humano se trata de um Universo (E por consequência, o Submundo também, este sendo ainda maior, uma vez que o Mundo Humano SURGIU deste) pois é referênciado desta forma algumas vezes ao longo da série (O caso principal sendo no guia de DMC 1, onde é citado que o objetivo de Mundus era dominar o Universo quando se refere a sua missão de invadir o Mundo Humano) Mas, do que se trata esse eventualmente, que separa o tempo entre a existência em comum e a separação? O primeiro jogo de Devil May Cry nos responde que Plutão, na data prometida, separará o Céu da Terra > Primeiramente, devemos entender que o Céu se trata do Submundo. No mundo de Devil May Cry, a distinção de Anjos e Demônios, Céu e Inferno é criada somente pela Humanidade, para caracterizar o que eles acham bom e ruim. Sabemos que não se trata da verdade uma vez que tudo de origem angelical subentendida na realidade é de origem Demoníaca: Mundus é um ser angelical, os Fallen de DMC 3 são citados como Demônios Caídos e não Anjos Caídos, até mesmo a aparência outrora angelical das transformações dos Cavaleiros da Ordem da Espada, vindas do Anjo Negro (Nelo Angelo, Vergil) em realidade são Transformações Demoníacas com aparências Angelicais. A principal explicação viria no mangá de DMC 3, Code 2: Vergil, em que Vergil e Arkham tem uma discussão sobre um Demônio que veem selado em certas catacumbas - Arkham afirma que é um anjo, Vergil explicando que em realidade é um Demônio e o homem o perguntando se eles não eram, certa vez, a mesma coisa. A discussão segue até um ponto em que Arkham conta ao filho de Sparda uma lenda que conta que o Céu estava em Guerra e que isso fez com que o Céu fosse separado da Terra e o Submundo nascesse nas fronteiras de ambos, e que os vilões ficaram conhecidos como demônios. Como sabemos que a realidade é outra, com o Mundo Humano surgindo das Trevas, é claro que a diferenciação é apenas feita da parte dos Humanos, uma vez que haviam Demônios que queriam a separação do Mundo Humano e do Submundo (É citado que ambos passaram muito tempo em harmonia, então até Mundus surgir, ninguém tava afim de tretar com os ser humaninhos), então estes foram separados conceitualmente daqueles que não queriam. Isso se torna mais evidente ainda quando os Demônios mandados para Terra E punidos tem aparêcia angelical - Os 7 Pecados Capitais, Demônios de aparência Angelical, tiveram a principal fonte de seu poder tirados: seus nomes. Enfim, Céu é o mesmo que Submundo, Anjos são o mesmo que Demônios - A diferenciação ocorre da necessidade dos Humanos > Segundamente, quem diabos é Plutão? Muitos sabem que Plutão é a contraparte Romana de Hades, enfim, o Deus do Submundo de mitologias antigas. Mas o que ele faz em DMC? Bem, Plutão é indicado como Mundus no primeiro jogo, uma vez que ele é enfrentado por alguém com Asas Negras de Traição, se referindo a Sparda, um de seus generais mais leais (e de asas negras) que o traiu, porém o primeiro trecho sobre ele é meio controverso, dizendo que ele separaria o Submundo do Mundo Humano. O objetivo de Mundus é totalmente o contrário disso, é juntar os dois, então tem algo faltando aí. Eis que chegamos a uma conclusão, com o auxílio do Guia de DMC 1: Plutão não necessariamente é um nome e Plutão também não necessariamente é Mundus. Plutão muito bem pode se tratar de um título. Plutão é o governador do Submundo. O Príncipe das Trevas é o governador do Submundo. O Deus do Mau é o governador do Submundo. Com a importância dos nomes na Franquia DMC, fica claro que Plutão pode se tratar majoritariamente de um título. O título daquele que Eventualmente separou o Universo, que eu citei lá atrás e, eventualmente, um título usado por Mundus: é citado no guia que Mundus era um Príncipe do Submundo que matou o Deus do Mau (governador do Submundo anterior) e logo após planejou invadir o Mundo Humano. E aí que chegamos a resposta - Plutão pode ser qualquer governador do Submundo. Plutão era o anterior governante do Submundo, que não queria invadir o Mundo Humano (e o separou do Submundo, dividindo o universo de DMC originalmente). E Plutão também é Mundus, que quis juntar o Universo mais uma vez e os governar como um. Lembrando, há tais duas interpretações, mas ambas indicam o mesmo nível de poder para Mundus basicamente Então podemos chegar a conclusão que esse Eventualmente fora o momento em que o Governante do Submundo separou o Mundo Humano do Submundo; mais tarde isso resultaria em Mundus juntando seu próprio exército, se rebelando e matando tal Deus do Mau (ou qualquer outro que estivesse em seu caminho). Sabemos da força isolada de personagens na Camada Divina do verso, então o único que poderia ter matado o Governante anterior seria Mundus sozinho. Então isso fecharia a Criação do Universo de DMC + Pré Guerra de 2000 anos atrás O que nos leva a finalmente o evento da Guerra dos 2000 anos Essa Guerra é explicada de algumas formas minimamente diferentes ao longo da franquia, porém sempre dão na mesma - Mundus quer fundir os dois, Sparda o derrota e sela. Aí que entra na bifurcação: A VsB atualmente acredita que os Demônios entram no Mundo Humano através de Portais - Temen-Ni-Gru principlamente. Já eu e o resto da Staff de DMC da IG acreditamos o contrário: se o governante anterior era capaz de separar os dois universos, Mundus, que o derrotou, poderia ser capaz de fundi-los. É basicamente a mesma ação, com polaridades contrárias. E há bastantes fatores que apoiam nossa visão. > Pra começar, Mundus consegue mandar Demônios menores para o Mundo Humano sem nenhuma dificuldade mesmo estando selado - não faria sentido ele ter que manda-los através de portais feitos por humanos quando ele está com poder total > Segundo, que todos os Portões pro Inferno vistos são criações Humanas que queriam buscar o poder dos Demônios, e não uma iniciativa Demoníaca. Acreditar que ele necessitaria dos portais seria como falar que ele precisava de humanos serem idiotas pra ele tomar controle do Mundo Humano > Terceiro, é mencionado múltiplas vezes selar o Submundo ao invés de selar o caminho para o Submundo. Muito mais ainda que selar o portal para o Submundo > Quarto, na concepção de que o Submundo estaria selado, outros Demônios poderiam passar com o auxílio de Demônios maiores ou mesmo através de outros meios. Com a concepção de que a Passagem para o Submundo, o Portal, está selado, situações como os 7 Infernos (os demônios menores característicos de DMC 3) nem sequer poderiam acontecer, uma vez que eles seriam obrigados a passar por um portal selado Ainda existem mais razões, mas se mais forem necessárias, serão citadas depois. E com essas razões, cremos que Mundus é capaz de fundir os dois Universos, como foi feito anteriormente por outro Plutão ou outro Governante do Submundo (Separando-os), que já é um feito de nível Universal, tanto para Mundus quanto para Sparda Só para esclaricimento, após isso Sparda parte para selar a Temen-Ni-Gru (indeterminado tempo depois), e com medo de se tornar poderoso demais, ele sela seus poderes dentro na forma da Force Edge, enquanto fica com o Amuleto Perfeito como chaves para transitar entre os Mundos e manter a Force Edge sem a forma da Sparda - Fazendo isso ele dá seu sangue e o sangue de uma sacerdotisa pura para selar a torre feita pelos humanos, além de também selar outros Portais criados por humanos pelo mundo (como o da ilha de Fortuna) Isso nos leva a seguir em frente com a lista de Universais de DMC Seguindo direto para o fim de DMC 1, tem o lance lá do Mundus criando um Universo só pra luta dele com o Dante. Atualmente a VsB descarta totalmente o feito, mesmo com a explicação de Hideki Kamiya (criador de DMC), pois ele não é confiável - Motivo: os fãs eram retardados e repetiam perguntas, então ele os passou a redireciona-los para a mesma resposta que ele deu, esclarecendo que Mundus criou um Universo, para certo fã que havia o questionado. O motivo se baseia nele não responder todo santo fã que o pergunta a mesma coisa, algo que eu acho bem ridículo pra um autor do nível dele. Mas enfim, sigamos pro próximo: Argosax em Devil May Cry 2. Arius cita durante seu encontro com o jogador que Argosax já havia alterado todo o Mundo Humano, e que em breve, com sua chegada, tudo que pertencia aos Demônios voltaria a sua forma original (1:54). A forma original do universo sendo um, como descrito pelo mangá, com a vinda de Argosax, este fundiria os dois universos novamente, o mesmo que Mundus tentava fazer. Tanto que, ao fim do jogo, isso que ocorre, com o Mundo Humano e o Submundo começando a se fundir totalmente desde a Missão 14 até o fim, onde Dante derrota Argosax, o matando e acabando com a distorção que ele causava Numa concepção de Universais, os God Tiers de Devil May Cry que temos boa quantidade de informações são: Dante - Sparda - Mundus - Argosax Despair Embodied (Não necessariamente nesse ordem de poder) Top Tiers seriam aqueles com nível de poder Multi-Continental, como Abigail, Dante (Antes de seu auge e sem Sparda Trigger) e Nelo Angelo por exemplo Falta falar também do fato de que o nome dos Demônios representa seu poder, sua estrutura de poder, como citado pelo Arkham - um nome pra eles é a verdade e eles se moldam através de tal verdade (Em PT ) (Em Inglês). Vemos exemplos disso constantemente em DMC: > Blades - Demônios que são capazes de criar lâminas a partir de seu sangue > Frosts - Demônios com poder de gelo abaixo do Zero Absoluto > Phantom - Um Demônio Maior com a capacidade de controlar os espíritos a sua volta > Agni e Rudra - Demônios que tem, respectivamente, o poder do Fogo e do Vento (Agni significa fogo em Hindi, enquanto Rudra significa vento) > Doppelganger - Um Demônio que luta tomando a forma de seu adversário > Nightmare - Um Demônio a qual a habilidade principal é absorver o inimigo para sua própria dimensão, que faz a vítima reviver seus piores pesadelos (Este demônio é uma arma biológica criada pelo Mundus e ainda assim se encaixa no quesito) > Hell: Pride - Demônios que governam a as almas humanas mandadas para o inferno pelo pecado do Orgulho (Isso se encaixa em todos os outros Prides) > Gouman - O Demônio que controla o pecado do Orgulho (Gouman significa Orgulho, como dito pelo Arkham) Eu poderia continuar por um longo tempo, mas creio que todos sacaram [https://imgur.com/OSrUZBv Mundus significa Mundo vil - Universo imaginado como citado pelo Guia de DMC 1 ], então faz sentido ele ter tal nível de poder. O nome de Argosax é Despair Embodied, e bem... creio que eu não precise explicar né? Seria algo mais conceitual o nome dele, mas os feitos tão aí pra dar back-up. Dante e Sparda ficam livres disso, uma vez que o fator principal de seu poder vem da Alma Humana deles Lembrando, esse post é muito mais uma forma de separar nossas opiniões (do Staff de DMC da IG) da opinião da VsB. Muitos outros assuntos podem entrar em pauta conforme a gente vier pra cá, como a classificação de Top Tiers, o poder e feitos de certos personagens, os Hax da Franquia num geral... Esse post também é pra me apresentar, como eu citei antes, então prazer pra Liber Proeliis